1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device in which various light emitting elements are used, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a top emission-type light emitting device has been widely used as a display device of an electronic apparatus, which forms an organic EL (electroluminescence) element on a substrate as a light emitting element, and extracts emission light of the light emitting element to the opposite side of the substrate. In the top emission-type, a reflecting layer is formed between a first electrode (for example, an anode) on one side on which the light emitting element is inserted, and which is formed on a substrate side, and the substrate, and light is extracted from a second electrode (for example, a cathode) on another side on which the light emitting is inserted, and of which a light use efficiency is high.
In addition, a technology is disclosed in which, in the top emission-type light emitting device, light with a predetermined wavelength is resonated between the second electrode and the reflecting layer by using a white organic EL element, and light extraction efficiency is increased (for example, Japanese Patent No. 2797883). In this technology, each of the resonant length of red emission light, green emission light, and blue emission light is adjusted in transparent film on the substrate side, or in transparent conductive film as the first electrode.
Accordingly, in this type, a step difference easily occurs around pixels, and a current excessively flows, since the thickness of film of the organic EL element becomes thin around the pixels. Therefore, it is common to form an insulating film which defines the pixels, in order to eliminate the step difference. In addition, if the step difference of the transparent film and the transparent conductive film is excessively high, there have been cases where the step breakage of the organic EL element and the second electrode which is formed on the organic EL element occurs. For this reason, the pattern position of the transparent film or the transparent conductive film is deviated in a stepwise shape, and the step difference is minimized, so as to secure the conduction between the organic EL element and the second electrode.
However, there was a problem in that if the pattern position of the transparent film or the transparent conductive film is deviated in the stepwise shape as described above, and further the insulating film is formed, an aperture area becomes small by the deviation of the pattern position.